The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to alarm-clock triggered systems.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
People often have different desirable waking settings for their HVAC systems and household. A person may adjust HVAC settings to reduce energy usage during the day, set a more comfortable sleeping temperature, set a comfortable occupancy temperature, and the like. But if an HVAC system is manually adjusted, the time it may take for the temperature to reach a desired stage may result in an uncomfortable situation for an occupant of a house. Or a person may forget to or be too busy to manually adjust a system. Additionally, the person's preferences may not be desirable for multiple reasons. Thus, there exists a need in the art for improved alarm-triggered systems and methods.